


Shall we dance?

by Starlingss



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, but oh well, idk what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingss/pseuds/Starlingss
Summary: Nico likes to pole dance, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYY hello there ^^  
> I haven't been writing for a while (tbh I've been writing but I've been busy so meh) and I was bored and decided to write something funny and silly and this is what came out from it.   
> My english sucks a bit and this is not written to be serious so hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Rise and shine, babe! RIIIISE AND SHINE!"  
Lew snorted, before opening his eyes.   
"Nico... ssssh, let me rest a bit more pleeeease" words were almost whispered as the brunette didn't show interest about waking up.  
"Lew, come on" the blonde giggled while jumping on the bed (or it'd be better to say, **on Lewis** ) to awake his boyfriend. At this point, the other man understood that he couldn't sleep any more so he just faced the blonde and kissed him sweetly.   
"Okay, okay, you won. Let's have breakfast, mh?" he said, getting up.  
Nico happily followed him in the kitchen, stopping just to turn some music on.   
He went to reach Lew that was cooking some pancakes in the meanwhile when some slow romantic music came on and he couldn't avoid to whisper a "Shall we dance?" in Lewis' ear.   
The brunette didn't answer. He just turned the heat off and turned around, grabbing Nico's hand, taking him to the centre of the room and wrapping his arms around the blonde.   
They stayed there dancing and laughing like idiots for a couple of minutes until the song ended. They were heading back to the kitchen when a some disco music came on. Lewis' had just the time to say "oh no" as Nico started dancing around him like he was a pole dancer and the brunette was his pole.   
Nico's hands started wandering all around his lover's body, up and down, on his back, his chest, his ass... every single part.  
And that morning, not a single fuck was given about breakfast, 'cause after the music went off, they decided to move the dancing session in the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this... thing, thank you. I'm sending you lots of love <3


End file.
